


It's all going to be okay (I'm here for you)

by ItIsCalledShipping



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsCalledShipping/pseuds/ItIsCalledShipping
Summary: Staubrey one-shotWhen Stacie doesn't show up for rehearsal, Aubrey is worried. She decides to go after the brunette. Her heart breaks when she finds Stacie on the bathroom floor with tears streaming down her face.





	It's all going to be okay (I'm here for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfic. I hope you like it. let me know in the comments.  
> Huge thanks to @177-8 (on tumblr) for helping me with the grammatically mistakes.
> 
> Trigger warning: mention of rape, suicide and abuse.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Stacie Conrad. The Bella with brown hair and blue eyes. Known as the girl who has a lot of sex. Also the one who is always smiling and never late to Bella's rehearsal. Like never. Not even after a night out. So, when Bella practice starts at 4 pm and Stacie isn't there, Aubrey is a little worried. Not because she has a tiny crush on the brunette, but because Stacie is the best dancer out of them all and nails all the dance routines. So, when Beca shows the mash-ups she made for the group, Aubrey can't help but to sneak in a question about Stacie.

‘’Hey Beca, can I ask you something?’’

‘’Sure, what is it?’’

‘’Ehm, have you seen Stacie today? I haven't and I'm little worried. It's the first time ever she's skipped rehearsal...’’

‘’I'm sorry Aubrey. I haven't seen her, but don't worry. I'm sure she's okay. Actually, I believe she said to me that she was with Bryan two hours ago.’’

Oh yeah, Bryan is Stacie's boyfriend. I hear you thinking: Why does Stacie have a boyfriend? She has a 'hunter' right? Well, I'll explain it to you. When Stacie heard that a certain blonde had a crush on someone, she didn't waste any time and got herself a boyfriend, so she hadn't time for thinking about the beautiful blonde Bellas co-leader.

Back to the conversation. Chloe, Aubrey's best friend had joined them.

‘’Hey Aubs, you're looking a bit upset. Please, don't puke, because I don't wanna clean it up. Becs is taking me out after rehearsal.’’

Beca nodded excitedly. Aubrey was not amused.

‘’Beca, Chloe, could you guys please tell the girls I've got the flu or something, I'm gonna find Stacie. She can’t just skip practice because she's with her boyfriend.’’

‘’We will.’’

‘’Don't walk in on them" Chloe added with a wink.

Aubrey just rolled her eyes and left the auditorium.

~~~~

Aubrey Posen. The Blonde with the most powerful green eyes Stacie has ever seen. The somewhat uptight co-captain of the Barden Bellas. Aubrey was on Stacie's mind ever since she had joined the Bellas two years ago. Always. But not now. Not today. Not after what happened. Right after the Bellas had left the house they all shared, Stacie came home. Relieved to find herself alone in the building. Tears streaming down the always good looking brunette's face. Stacie stumbled up the stairs and walked towards the shower stall in the bathroom after she visited her bedroom. She turned on the shower and sat down on the floor of the cabin. That's where Aubrey found her, a horrified look on Stacie's face.

~~~~

After Aubrey left the auditorium she had visited Bryan's dorm, but found neither of the young lovers. She tried to call Stacie, but she didn't pick up. So Aubrey headed towards the Bella's house, maybe Stacie had gone home. When Aubrey got there she noticed something strange. Stacie's pumps lay in the middle of the hallway. Nothing strange you think, but it was very unlikely for Stacie to leave her shoes like this. Usually, the brunette was the one who cleaned the house and made sure every Bella cleaned up their shit. But not today. Then it hit her. The shoes weren't the only strange thing. Aubrey heard water running. Like someone was showering. Probably Stacie. Aubrey ran up the stairs. Preparing for her speech on how it was unacceptable of Stacie to just skip Bella's rehearsal because she had a boyfriend now. But she never got to lecture the Bella, because what Aubrey saw in the bathroom broke her heart.

There she was. Stacie. Sitting in the shower. Clothes still on. Tears running down her cheeks. Shivering. A razor at her wrist. A bottle of pills next to her on the sink.

‘’Stacie!’’

Aubrey rushed towards the shivering girl and shut off the shower.

Stacie looked up and whispered, ‘’I -I'm sorry, Aubrey. B-but, I c-can't do this anymore. I'm s-so tired’’

She closed her eyes and continued shivering and crying. Aubrey didn't know what to say. The always happy long-legged girl, who she had never seen crying, had turned into a small, sad girl who wanted to end her life. Aubrey slowly knelt down and gently took the razor out of Stacie's hand. She softly placed her hands under Stacie's chin and turned her head up so their eyes met. Aubrey felt tears filling her own eyes when she looked into the broken eyes of the younger girl in front of her.

‘’Hey,’’ she whispered.

‘’How about we clean up your wrists and we change into our pajamas, and I make you some tea. We can watch some Netflix if you want’’

Stacie nodded and let herself be pulled up as Aubrey gently took her hand.

~~~~

After Aubrey had made two cups of tea and grabbed some chocolate and two chocolate chip cookies Chloe and Emily had made, she went upstairs. There she found Stacie already cross-legged sitting on the bed. She looked a bit better, but still had a sad smile on her face. Aubrey recognized the sweater Stacie was wearing; it was Aubrey's Mickey Mouse sweater from Disneyland. She bought it when she visited Disneyland with Chloe in their first year at Barden University.

‘’Hey you, feeling a bit better?’’ Stacie nodded again.

‘’Yeah. Thank you.’’

She didn't say more. Just those three words. Aubrey settled down next to Stacie and put La La Land on. They watched in silence for a good hour. Aubrey felt Stacie slowly relaxing till her head was on Aubrey's shoulder and their fingers were entangled with each other.

~~~~

Aubrey turned the volume of the tv down and slowly turned to Stacie so their eyes could meet.

She said quietly, ‘’I know something happened. You don't have to talk about it, but I'm here for you if you need someone to, you know, talk to or something.’’

A small smile appeared on the younger girl's face.

‘’Thank you, that- that means a lot. Could you ehm, could you ask me what happened? If you ask it directly, I think I can try to tell you what- what happened.’’

Stacie looked into Aubrey's eyes and saw a bit of her own sadness in the other girl's eyes.

‘’Stacie, what happened?’’ came softly from Aubrey.

‘’Ehm well yeah, actually it's not a big deal. I broke up with Bryan and he got kinda mad, and yeah, stuff happened. But nothing big.’’

Aubrey saw the lies in the other girl's eyes and asked again with a kind but worried smile,

‘’Stacie, what happened?’’

The brunette looked nervously down and cleared her throat.

‘’I think I have to start at the beginning. Before I came to Barden I lived with my parents and six siblings in a small house. I always had to watch the little kids. I'd never gone to a party or on a date. At school, I didn't have many friends. In fact, my best and only friend left me in our last year because I tried to kiss her. Yeah, I know it's stupid. But she was so mad that she never spoke to me again. So, then I had no friends at all. I started cutting a few months before I came to Barden.’’

Stacie looked up and expected to see Aubrey laughing, but the blonde had only a sad smile on her face, so Stacie continued.

‘’When I came to Barden, I was so happy. Finally, I could do what I wanted. I joined your group and made awesome friends.’’

The younger girl squeezed their still interlocked hands.

‘’Because I hadn't had sex before I wanted to make up for it, so you know, I had a lot of sex.’’

Now Stacie said it out loud she felt kind of dumb about the choices she made.

‘’So, I had a lot of sex, but I wasn't always happy. Sometimes, I'd really like one of the guys, but it'd turn out they only wanted to have sex with me, even if I didn't want...’’

At the last part Aubrey could feel Stacie tense up and could sense something was wrong.

‘’Stacie, did- did they rape you?’’ The brunette nodded slowly and didn't look at Aubrey.

‘’Yeah, they did. But I don't wanna talk about it. It happened.’’

‘’Is that what happened today? Did Bryan rape you?’’

‘’Ehm, can I tell you about the start of our relationship first?’’

‘’Sure, sweetie. Take your time.’’

The name didn't go unnoticed by Stacie, but she didn't say anything, she just smiled a little.

‘’When I first started dating Bryan two months, ago it was nice. He treated me well and I really liked him. But he got easily angry with me, and when he was, he'd hit me.’’

‘’He always made up for it though.’’ Stacie quickly added.

‘’About two weeks ago, I slowly realized that I didn't liked him as much as in the beginning of our relationship. Today I broke up with him, but he didn't take it very well... He- he beat me up and and raped me’’

At this point, Stacie hadn't realized she was crying until Aubrey slowly brushed her cheeks with her thumbs.

‘’Oh, Stace, I'm so sorry that you had to go through this. Why didn't you tell someone about the beating and raping?’’

‘’Ehm, you guys were so happy that we won the semi-finals and I didn't want to interrupt that.’’

‘’Please, you can always tell us.’’

Aubrey looked at Stacie and asked one other question.

‘’Hey, you know that you're so brave Stace for telling me. But one thing. When I found you in the shower. Did you- did you really want to take your own life?’’

The older woman had tears in her eyes. She couldn't imagine a life without Stacie, the girl she secretly loved. Stacie burst out in tears. Aubrey hugged her tightly.

With a weak voice Stacie said, ‘’Yeah. I- I wanted to end it all. I didn't know what the purpose would be to live any further. But you- you found me. In the moment I wanted to- wanted to kill myself, I didn't think about you or the other Bellas. Thank you.’’

‘’I'm so glad that I found you. I-I don't know what I would do without you.’’

‘’But you saved me.’’

‘’Yeah, I did. There won't be anyone that will hurt you anymore.’’

Stacie snuggled into Aubrey and Aubrey gently stroked the girl's back.

~~~~

Sometime later, Aubrey heard Stacie's breathing fall into a steady rhythm. The girl had fallen asleep. Aubrey gently tugged Stacie by her sweater.

‘’Sleeping Beauty, I think it's time for you to go to bed.’’

The blonde pulled the sheets over Stacie and was about to leave when she heard a sleepy but steady voice calling her.

‘’Aubs, could you please stay? I don't want to sleep alone.’’

‘’Yeah, of course.’’

Luckily for Aubrey it was dark in the room, otherwise Stacie would have seen the deep red that flushed her cheeks. When they lay next to each other they quickly fell asleep.

Aubrey was the last one and whispered, ‘’I love you. It's all going to be okay.’’

Little did she know, Stacie had heard it and with a soft smile on her face the girl fell asleep.


End file.
